Truth or Dare
by Mandorebel2
Summary: Set after Blood Brothers. After getting bored one night, the three youngest members of the Ghost crew decided to play a game of truth or dare. But what's going to go down in this when everybody else eventually joins in? Please send me reviews for dares I should do in this. Rating this T just to be safe in case of anything. Sorry for any typos.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"Nah. We've played Sabacc like too many times whenever we get bored, Ez." Alex replied, me and him sitting in the common area wondering what to do since we got bored after a small supply run that took place the day after me, him, and Sabine got captured by two inquisitors while on that medical station with Zeb, which I don't want to be brought up again...Ever. And then, I saw that smirk on his face. "Alex, what is it?" I asked him.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked. "You really want to do that?" I inquired. "Yes, yes, and yes. Come on, it'll be fun." he replied. "Fine. I guess so, Alex." "Should we get Sabine and see if she wants to play with us?" "I dunno honestly, but we should get her to play with us." "I'll get her." "It's okay, Alex, I'll do it." "Fine by me."

I went to Sabine's room, knocking on the door. "Yeah?" she asked. "You want to play truth or dare with Alex? We're bored." I said. "What?" she asked surprised. "Yup, you heard me." She came out of her room, smirking the most that I've seen her smirk. "Totally." she replied, both of us walking over to the common area.

"Alright, boys, who's it gonna be that goes first?" Sabine asked. "Ladies first?" I asked. "Okay. Ezra, truth or dare?" "Dare." Sabine smirked even more. What was it that she was thinking?

"I dare you to eat an egg." "Is that supposed to be something?" I asked, surprised at the dare. "Rotten." she added. "Fine, if you say so, Sabine." I replied, heading to the fridge, grabbing a rotten egg that happened to be there. I took it out with me, and walked back to my friends. When I walked back, they looked at me, and then I took a bite out of the rotten egg. It tasted disgusting. "Eat the whole thing." Alex added on to Sabine's dare. "Come on, do I have to?" I asked. "Yes. That's how this dare works." Sabine answered, her and Alex fist bumping as they were watching me. I ate the rest of that egg, and it was terrible. I was just glad that it was over for me.

"Alex, you're next." Sabine passed it on. "Sabine, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Have you ever dyed your hair in colors resembling a dark time within you?" "Yes I have at least once. I dyed it in dark black with red tips after I was betrayed by my old friend during a mission when we were bounty hunters, signifying all the hatred I felt at the time. "You mean Ketsu?" "Yes, that's her." "Thank you for the truth, Sabine. Ezra, you are up now.

I thought about it for a moment, trying to think of a dare that would make this game more interesting, and then came to the next person. "Alex, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to kick Zeb in the nuts while he comes out of the bathroom." I smirked, thinking that this was gonna be great, Sabine not being able to resist giggling a little bit. Plus, with Alex's powerful front kick in there, Zeb was gonna be in pain. "I accept your dare, Ezra." Alex said, walking over to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Zeb's P.O.V**

I heard a knock at the door while I was going number 2 in the bathroom, reading a magazine about lasat life, which reminds me about how life was like on Lasan before those imperials came and ruined everything. Karabast to that. I heard a knock at the door while in the middle of me reading, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked through the door. "Zeb, are you gonna be in there for a while?" Alex asked me through the door. Thinking that he had to go to the bathroom, I finished up, washed up, and then left the bathroom, only to see that Alex was not here.

"Alex, the bathroom's free, wherever you are." I said. "Where are you?" "Turn around." Alex said, and what he did next surprised me.

He kicked me in the nuts, HARD! Though I'm muscular and can take pain pretty well, I have never felt pain like this ever in my life. I was on the ground, groaning while covering up my nuts. Alex laughed at that, and it got me angrier.

"Alex, come here you lothrat!" I chased after him. I chased him to the common area, but he shut the door on me at the last second. I swear, if this was one of Ezra's pranks, both of them are going to pay for that, I just know it.

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

Alex came back to the table, all three of us laughing like crazy. "How did it go?" I asked, surprised that I was able to get my words out even though I was laughing hard. "It was great! You should have seen the look on his face, guys!" Alex answered as he laughed.

All of a sudden, the laughter from us stopped when Hera came into the common area. "What's so funny?" she asked us. "Oh, nothing, Hera." Sabine replied, trying to look innocent, but at the same time was giggling. "Guys, what's going on?" Hera asked us.

"Okay, fine. We were playing truth or dare, and I dared Alex to kick Zeb in the nuts." I answered. "You kicked Zeb in the nuts?" Hera looked at Alex seriously. "Yes, but come on, it was funny at least." "IT WAS NOT!" Zeb called out through the door that closed the common area.

Hera started cracking up at that. "Wait, you all were playing truth or dare, and Alex kicked Zeb in the nuts after you, Ezra, dared him to?" "Basically." I replied. Hera laughed even more at that, and then she stopped laughing.

"Actually, may I join in?" she asked. Sabine, Alex, and I looked at each other. "Uh sure." I said, the other two of the younger members nodding.

"This is going to be fun." Hera smirked.

"Hera, truth or dare?" Alex asked her. "Dare." Hera replied. "I dare you to get Kanan and Zeb involved in this." Hera nodded, and left to go get the others.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that one.**

 **I encourage you all to send me suggestions for what other dares should come into play in the next couple of chapters of this fanfic.**

 **In the meantime, Mandorebel2 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

I was in my room meditating, until I heard a knock at my door. "Yeah?" I asked, still concentrating my mind on the force. "Can we speak, Kanan?" Hera asked through the door. I got up and opened the door.

"What's this about now?" I asked. Hera smirked as her response. "What's going on here?" I asked, showing her my smirk. "We're playing truth or dare in the common area, and Alex dared me earlier to get you and Zeb in the game." she responded. I sighed, partially not wanting to take part in this as much, but I wanted to after I gave some thought about it. Even in the old days before Order 66, the jedi never allowed us to play truth or dare, even with others from the order, and now I was ready to play this for the first time. "Fine. I'll play." I said, heading into the common area.

When I walked in there, Hera gave the others a thumbs up when Zeb and I entered behind her.

"Keep in mind, I'm only joining this game just to get revenge on you two lothrats for what both of you did to me." Zeb told Alex and Ezra. Even though we've known Alex for a good couple of month now since he joined us on the Ghost, I've never actually heard him be called a lothrat by either of us, except by Zeb earlier after I heard everything, and just now. Like Ezra, he was from Lothal after all. "Zeb, is this about what happened earlier?" I asked him. "Yes." he replied. "And before you ask how did I know, I sense things and I heard you chasing after Alex earlier." I informed him, taking a seat at the common area table.

"Okay, since you two just joined, who would like to go now?" Sabine inquired. Zeb and I faced each other, played rock paper scissors, in which he beat me by a rock, and then he was going to decide what happens next.

"Ezra, truth or dare?" Zeb asked him. "Truth." my padawan replied. "During your time on the streets, kid, how often were you showering?" "Not much really. Only every couple of weeks. It sucked, and I was smelly like a dog when I reached the later years before I met all of you." "Thank you for the truth, kid. Who's next?"

"I'll go." I said. "Zeb, truth or dare?" Zeb smirked, and then he said "dare." "After hearing everything between you and Alex from my room, I dare you to kick Alex in the nuts just as hard." "What!?" Alex responded to that. "Sorry, mate, but the dare's a dare." Zeb told him. "Now, get up, and face the wall with both of your hands behind your back." "Do I have to?" "Karabast. How many times do I have to tell you that a dare's a dare?" "Okay, fine. I'm getting up."

Alex did what he was told, me sensing fear from him though he didn't have the force. Zeb got behind him, and with one powerful kick, he kicked our other Lothalian member in the nuts really hard, Alex falling to the ground, groaning in pain. "Ha! That's what you get for earlier, lothrat!" Zeb exclaimed at him. Alex still lay there on the floor after the powerful kick, and when I offered to help walk him to the med bay to get some ice on the pain, he decided to keep on playing, and that he's had worse happen to him. I knew Alex well at this point that he's been through worse when he attended the martial arts academy back on Lothal, like him getting his arm broken one time when he was 13 from a student while sparring him for example. He'll make it, I just know it.

Alex sat back down, and then the next person was going to go.

"Alex, truth or dare?" Sabine asked. "Truth." Alex replied. "Just wondering about this. What black belt rank in your martial art were you specifically before your parents got taken away at 14, and before you met us?" "I was a first degree black belt at the time, almost ready to go for my second degree, but never got around to doing it because you all know what happened at this point in time." "Thanks, Alex."

"Sabine, truth or dare?" Ezra asked. "Truth." she replied. "Who do think is a better person to date? Me or Alex?" "Well, both of you are better in your own ways. But, I like Alex slightly more because he's slightly older though younger than me still, by a year specifically, more my type in some ways, I could practically go on for days. No offense, Ez. You're still a cool person and friend, both of you are, but this is just my preference." "At least I know now." Ezra's heart sank a little bit, but I had an idea to cheer him up later.

"Hera, truth or dare?" Zeb asked. "Dare." Hera replied. "I dare you to grab Kanan's lightsaber, set it to training mode, and swing it around everywhere until I tell you to stop." "What!? No, there is NO WAY that I'm giving her my lightsaber!" I said after that. "Kanan." Zeb said and gave me the "look." "Okay, fine. Here you go, Hera. It's set to training mode already." I handed her my lightsaber, she activated it, and started swinging it around everywhere, almost hitting all of us at multiple points. "Stop now." Zeb told her. "Thanks for the saber, Kanan." Hera teased after she gave it back to me, me clipping it onto my belt. I sighed, and then I was told by Zeb that it was my turn.

"Sabine, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare." she answered. "I dare you to kiss Ezra, tell him that you love him, and then keep on kissing him until you need to breathe." Sabine's face went bright red, but this was all my idea on how to cheer my padawan up after earlier. She did what she was told to do. "I love you." we heard Sabine say, and then she continued making out with Ezra. They broke apart after literally five minutes, in which Sabine's face was not bright red anymore. "Ez, your turn." she said.

"Alex, truth or dare?" he asked him. "Dare." Alex replied. "I dare you to sing a song." "Ezra, you know that I'm bad at singing! Besides, you and Sabine have seen me sing before and both of you clearly knew that I was a bad singer." "A dare's a dare, Alex. And we won't judge you." "Promise?" We all nodded. "Good."(I do not own the song)

 _"You show us everything you've got_

 _You keep on dancing and the room gets hot_  
 _You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_  
 _You say you wanna go for a spin_  
 _The party's just begun, we'll let you in_  
 _You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_  
 _You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting_

 _I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday (4x)_

 _You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while_  
 _You're looking fancy and I like your style_  
 _You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_  
 _You show us everything you've got_  
 _Baby, baby that's quite a lot_  
 _And you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_  
 _You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting_

 _I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday (11x)_

 _I wanna rock and roll all night"_

"So?" Alex asked after he ended his song. "Pretty good actually." Hera said, all of us giving him a round of applause for that one. "At least you all didn't judge me harshly." "Told ya so." Ezra replied.

"Who wants to go next?"

 **To be continued...**

 **Song used: Rock and Roll All Night by Kiss.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

"I'll go now. Zeb, truth or dare?" Hera asked him. "Dare." Zeb replied. "Since Alex here is out of the picture in terms of you wanting 'revenge' on the dare from earlier, I dare you to kick Ezra in the nuts as payback." "What!?" Ezra responded to that. I couldn't resist giggling a little bit since Ezra clearly was about to get a taste of his own dare, just like how Alex did earlier.

"Sorry, kid, now get up." Zeb ordered him. "Turn around." Ezra did what he was told, and then Zeb used his powerful foot to kick Ezra in the nuts, our youngest member on the ground, groaning in pain. "Ha! That's payback on both of you lothrats for earlier!" Zeb exclaimed. I couldn't resist laughing at that, and so did all of us. Ezra eventually got up, still rubbing his crotch due to the pain he felt, then sat down next to me on my right. "Who's next?" Zeb asked.

"I'll go now. Hera, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare." "I dare you to speak Twi'leki to all of us for the next five minutes." "You do realize that all of us aren't gonna understand her, right?" Ezra asked. _"That's the whole point."_ Hera said in Twi'leki. Everybody was shocked, but I really wasn't since I knew a tiny bit from my studies at the academy back on Mandalore.

"What did she say?" Zeb asked. Kanan shrugged, not knowing what she said, even though he's been with her on the Ghost for a long time. Everybody shook their heads, even I did despite knowing a little bit what she said. "Look, Hera, as cool as it is to see you speak Twi'leki, we do not understand you whatsoever." Alex told her. _"Too bad. That's the point of Sabine's dare."_ the twi'lek said in her language. I couldn't resist laughing after seeing the look of shock and question on Alex's face, and on all of their faces for that matter. This was one of the best dares from tonight.

"Hera, what are you saying?" Ezra asked her, annoyed. _"I said that since this was Sabine's dare, Ezra, deal with it. So you all can't understand Twi'leki? Well, too bad, guys."_ Hera replied in her language. "For force sake. Sabine, how much time do you have left remaining on your timer?" Kanan asked, annoyed as well. "About two more minutes." I replied, smirking to see more of their reactions.

 _"So, guys, anything you would like to ask me?"_ Hera inquired in Twi'leki. "For the last time, Hera, nobody understands you!" Ezra said to her. "Hold up a sec. Sabine, you know some Twi'leki, right?" Alex asked me, which earned him a nod from me. "What's she saying?" "Not telling you." I replied, smirking. _"You see, guys, Sabine apparently understands it, but does not want to tell you what I'm saying! Ah, you guys. Sabine, how much time is there left?"_ Hera asked in Twi'leki, which I understood that part of what she was saying. "Time is up." I said in basic.

"Finally!" Ezra exclaimed. "That was good while it lasted. All of your reactions though." Hera said. "That was actually a good dare." "Thanks. I thought up of it randomly." I replied. "Who's next here?"

"I'll go now. Alex, truth or dare?" Hera asked. "Dare." Alex responded. "I dare you and Sabine to tango." "What!?" both of us asked, shocked. I liked him better than Ezra, and both of them liked me as well, but doing the tango with one of them!? This was gonna make me look bad. And just when I thought kissing Ezra was bad enough.

We got up, and tangoed. Surprisingly, he was pretty good at it. I was too, according to him that is. We ended after tangoing for about five minutes, sitting back where we were sitting. Everybody said that we looked good. "Who's next?" Alex asked.

"I'll go. Alex, truth or dare?" Ezra asked. "Dare." Alex replied. "I dare Sabine to paint your Mando chest plate hot pink, which I want you to put on and wear it for the rest of the game." Alex face palmed himself hard, while I ran to my room, grabbed my hottest pink I could find, and found Alex's Mando chest plate on his upper bunk in my room. "Needs a little something." I thought to myself, respraying it. I'll admit, though Alex wasn't Mandalorian, I still thought that his chest plate could have gone with a better color than black and grey. And by the time all of the pink was applied, all I could say to myself was, "Look at the color." I grabbed the chest plate, headed back to the common area, where Alex face palmed himself even harder now. I couldn't resist giggling a bit since this was gonna look too good on Alex.

"Seriously, Ezra, why that out of all the colors you could think of?" Alex asked. "That's the point of my dare, Alex. Get used to it!" Ezra teased him, me giggling harder when I handed him his chest plate. "Sabine, I don't know you anymore." Alex joked, even laughing at Ezra's dare now, the common area getting filled with laughter from the rest of us eventually. I chuckled. "Eh, it was bland enough with black and grey." "Right. Just never make anything else pink after this." Alex teasingly threatened, him laughing even harder as he put on his chest plate over his grey hoodie. Since he did say that didn't want anything else pink after this, it kind of got me an idea for later. We all laughed even harder now. "Alright, alright, that's enough, guys." Ezra said, calming the laughter down. "Good move." I said to him, high fiving him after he added another dare to the list of highlighted dares of tonight. "Who's next?" Ezra asked.

"My turn now." Kanan said. "Zeb, truth or dare?" "Truth." "After the Empire took Lasan, what did you end up doing before you met us since you really didn't talk much about it?" "I escaped Lasan, did some small jobs for some old friends since I needed credits, then I headed to Lothal once I heard about a rebel cell there, being you guys at the time, before Sabine and the lothrats joined us." Zeb teased our Lothalian members. "Thanks, Zeb."

"I'll go now. Sabine, truth or dare?" Alex asked. "Truth." I replied. "Though I've known you for a couple of months now, I never asked you this. I know what Mando clan you were a part of, considering your last name, but what house were you a part of?" This is the first time that anyone's asked me what house I was ever since Kanan and I traveled to Concord Dawn some time ago, but I didn't make a big deal out of it here, considering that Alex wasn't one of those Mandos who accused me of being a traitor once I revealed to them my house. So I just told him the truth to get it over with. "Vizsla." I answered. "As in Pre?" Alex asked. "Yup. As in the old Death Watch leader." "Thank you for the truth, Sabine. Who's next?"

"Zeb, truth or dare?" Hera asked. "Truth." Zeb replied. "What types of small jobs did you take?" "Basic ones. Delivery of supplies, supply runs, all those kinds of things." "Thanks, Zeb. Next?"

"My turn." Kanan said. "Alex, truth or dare?" "Truth." Alex replied. "How are you liking that new paint job, 'male Sabine?'" Kanan joked. Normally I'm the one who paints my Mando armor in custom designs, but after I painted Alex's pink, there was no way that I couldn't resist laughing after that. "I don't, and it makes me look like a fool. You know what, you're all lucky that Ahsoka, Rex, and Sato don't see me like this." "Thanks for the truth, Alex. Next?"

"I'll go." Zeb said.

 **To be continued...**

 **What truths or dares should be said in the next chapter? You decide in reviews. I need a good amount of them before the next chapter, so please post your ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I get into these next truths or dares in this chapter, though I pointed out that I needed a good amount of ideas before the next one, I decided to go ahead on my own after figuring out some of them. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"Ezra, truth or dare?" I was asked by Zeb. "Truth." I replied, nervous to see what he wanted to ask me. "Was it really your idea to have Alex kick me in the nuts earlier?" "Yes, but come on, Zeb, it was funny." "Fine, I'll give you that. Next?"

"My turn. Sabine, truth or dare?" Hera asked her. "Dare." she replied. "I dare you to sit on Ezra's lap for the rest of the game." "Facing him?" "Facing him or not, do it, Sabine." Sabine let out a sigh, but it felt awesome having her this close to me, on top of me and facing me. "Don't even think about it, Ezra." the Mandalorian reminded me. "I wasn't even thinking of doing anything. Or was I?" I replied a bit teasingly. Sabine sighed heavily. "Why this dare in particular, Hera?" "Because that's how truth or dare works, Sabine. Get used to it! Who's next?"

"My turn. Kanan, truth or dare?" Sabine asked him. "Truth." he replied. "Do you LIKE Hera?" Kanan let out a small chuckle. "What?" "You heard me, Kanan." He and Hera looked at each other, unsure of what to say. I had a feeling that they liked each other for a while, and now this was where we all got to know. "Well, Sabine, you see...uh, well..." Kanan stuttered frequently in his sentence. "Spill the beans, Kanan." Sabine told him. Kanan let out a long sigh before saying, "Yes, I do like Hera, as a friend that is." "And something more?" Sabine asked him. "Fine, I do like her as something more." Kanan admitted. "I knew it!" I responded. "Same thing, but I never showed it as much around you all, until now since I admitted it." Hera stepped in. "Well, either way, thank you, guys. Next?"

"My turn. And can I truth or dare two people?" I asked, everybody nodding. "Great. Alex, Zeb, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare." Alex replied, Zeb nodding. "I dare you two to get zapped frequently by Chopper until I tell him to stop." I said. "Karabast!" the human teen and the lasat said at the same time. They both stood up, where Chopper kept on zapping them for five minutes straight. "Okay, Chop, that's enough." I said. "Thanks a lot, lothrat." Zeb said, him and Alex taking a seat back where they were. "Next?" I asked.

"My turn now. Alex, truth or dare?" Hera asked. "Dare." Alex replied. "I dare you to walk into the Liberator, and show Ahsoka, Rex, and Sato your pink Mando plate." "What!?" Sabine and I couldn't help but giggle a little bit, and then everybody started giggling. "Ugh. Fine, I'm going." Alex said, leaving the Ghost and heading to the Liberator. When he left, the room burst into laughter. "Wait until we hear what they have to say about my art work." Sabine managed to say in between her hard laughs. "I know, right, Sabine?" I replied, the whole room laughing still.

Five minutes later, Alex came back. "So?" Hera asked him. "They thought, unusually, that I was gay, but I'm not." Alex responded. Sabine burst out laughing uncontrollably, considering that her dare from earlier went to work in a great way. I gotta admit, it was funny to all of us, and we joined in the laughter. Even Alex laughed at Hera's own dare. "Alright, calm down, everybody." Hera said in between her laughs, and then the laughter ended. "Next?" Hera asked.

"I'll go. Sabine, truth or dare?" Alex asked. "Truth." Sabine replied. "Do you secretly like Ezra, as more than a friend?" Sabine let out a small chuckle at that. "What?" "Sabine, you heard me." "I like him as a friend, but not as more than friend. Maybe one of these days, but just not today." Karabast! She could have admitted it in front of me! "Thank you, Sabine. Next?"

"My turn. Ezra, truth or dare?" Zeb asked. "Dare." I replied. "I dare you to fly the Ghost for 10 minutes." "No way! Seriously!?" "Yup." "Why, just why, Zeb?" Hera asked him. "Hera." he reminded her, giving her the "look." Hera sighed, and then said, "Come with me, Ezra, and I'll show you how to fly my ship." "Awesome!" I responded to that.

As time went on as I was flying the Ghost, it felt awesome to fly it. That was until I caught the attention of some tie fighters in the area. The crew quickly shot them down using the turrets, and then when I flew us back to the fleet, via hyperspace, Hera helped me dock at the Liberator. "That was awesome while it lasted." I said. "Yeah, until you got the ties on us, Ez." Alex reminded me. "Hey, I did okay my first time flying this thing." I retorted. "Either way, that was awesome, right, kid?" Zeb asked. "Right." I replied, high fiving my older brotherly figure. "Who's next?"

"Hera, truth or dare?" Kanan asked her. "Truth?" she replied. "Back on Ryloth, were you there during the battle of Ryloth during the Clone Wars?" "I was actually. I was only younger at the time, but I remember when I saw the Republic come in, and it made me want to be up there with them, to be able to fly with them. Or, I did want that until the Empire came. However, I'm still glad I'm flying today, in my awesome ship." "Thank you for the truth, Hera. Who wants to go next?"

"Question though, Hera. You really were there during the Clone Wars?" Alex asked her. "Yup, I really was." she responded. "As cool as it sounds, it was pretty bad from what I know of it." Alex replied. Hera sighed, and then said, "Well, that's my home world during the war for you all right there. Who's next?"

 **Who should go next? What truths or dares should be said? Let me know in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to a guest for suggesting this next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

Though the game was pretty fun so far, it was getting late, and I was getting tired. So I simply said, "Actually, guys, is anyone tired? It's late after all." "Sabine has a point." Hera said, everybody else nodding. "We'll continue this some other time. Goodnight, all." I said, walking away to my room, and then going to sleep.

 **After Blood Sisters**

Now that Ketsu and I were back on good terms, I decided to invite her to join our truth or dare game, which we were gonna continue now that we didn't have any missions come up. I gave her a call, and she said that she'd be more than happy to join us.

She came back to Garel, where we and the fleet were based in, and came onboard the Ghost, entering the common area. "Ketsu!?" Ezra inquired, shocked to see who it was. "But you tried to kill us over that droid!" "Yeah, but me and Sabine are now on good terms. Sorry about that, guys." my old friend apologized. "It's fine. Come, join us." Hera invited her, introducing her to the rest of the team, Ketsu taking a seat next to Alex(who was still in his pink Mando plate, which I had him repaint in pink after a while from last game, since I dared him to keep it on for the rest of the game) on his right, me on his left, and Ezra on my left.

"So, who wants to start this off?" Ketsu asked us. "Well, since you just joined, you?" Zeb asked her. "Sure thing. Alex, truth or dare?" "Truth." Alex said. "Are you Mandalorian, and if you are, why is your chest plate pink?" "I'm actually from Lothal, and this chest plate is a part of my combat gear that I wear for missions. As for it being pink, last time we played truth or dare, Ezra dared Sabine to paint it hot pink, and he dared me wear it for the rest of the game." "Explains much. Next?"

"My turn now. Ezra, truth or dare?" Alex asked him. "Dare." Ezra replied. "I dare you to wield two lightsabers, and destroy some items outside with them." "I think that one lightsaber is more than plenty though, don't you think?" Kanan inquired, not wanting to give up his own lightsaber. "Kanan." Ezra reminded him. "Fine. Just give it back when you're done." The master handed his padawan his saber, and Ezra went outside, us following.

He made short work of various objects like crates, rusted metal, and stuff like that, destroying them for five minutes straight. We came back inside, and he handed Kanan his lightsaber. Once that was done, we took our seats over where we were sitting. "Next?" Ezra asked us.

"Time to spice things up a bit. Ketsu, truth or dare?" I asked her. "Dare." she replied. "I dare you to pour yourself some beer we have in the fridge in the kitchen, and chug it down." "Okay, too far! We don't want any alcohol involved here." Kanan said, glaring at me with Hera. "Ah come on. It's truth or dare for crying out loud. Besides, it was time for this game to get more interesting." I retorted. Kanan sighed heavily, and then said, "You're right, but it's just for the sake of things." "In simple words, don't involve alcohol please, Sabine." Hera sternly said.

I sighed, not wanting to start anything with her or him, and then said, "In that case, we might as well just take this somewhere else. Ketsu, Alex, and Ezra, should we continue this in my room?" I asked them. "Might as well." Alex said. "Besides, I could go for seeing things spiced up." "Same thing here." Ezra said. "Just when the party's about to get more interesting. Let's go." Ketsu replied, all of us leaving the common area and going to my room.

* * *

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

"Dang it, I had a feeling that this was gonna be happening." I said after the teens got up and left. "I kinda did too, but truth be told, teens always take it far in truth or dare, love." Hera replied. "In that case, I'm going back to sleep then." Zeb said, leaving to go to his room.

"I just feel worried about Ezra in particular." I said. "If he ends up getting himself involved in a bad dare, like alcohol involvement, than it's gonna be bad. I can't have my own padawan become hungover." "My theory, Kanan, as of now, it most likely looks like it may be just this one time. Who knows, maybe Ezra might dislike alcohol if another dare like that's involved with them." Hera replied. "Well, you kinda have a point." I replied.

"Just let the teens do their thing, and we'll talk to them if anything happens. In the meantime, wanna play some dejarik?" "Sure thing, Hera. You're gonna lose." "We shall see about that, Kanan."

She activated the dejarik board, and we got right into the game.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Sabine's room**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

We were now in Sabine's room, where we continued our game. I was sitting across Sabine's bed next to Ketsu, while the artist and Alex sat on her bed.

Ketsu was going now, chugging down the beer hard. She finished it in three minutes when she started. "At least I'm not hungover yet." she said. "In that case then, who's next?" Sabine inquired.

"My turn now. Alex, truth or dare?" I asked him. "Truth." he replied. This one was gonna be cheesy. "Who do you think's hotter? Sabine or Ketsu?" "Um...uh...I do not have an answer." "Alex, admit it. Which one of us is hotter?" Ketsu inquired in a serious tone, eyeing his dark brown eyes with her purple ones. "I honestly think both of you are hot, but I think Sabine's hotter because she's just more vibrant in some ways to my liking, not that I have something against you, Ketsu." he answered after what seemed like forever. The room fell silent after that.

"My turn then. Sabine, truth or dare?" Ketsu asked her. "Truth." the artist replied. "Would you rather kiss Alex or Ezra?" I begged her in my head to answer me, considering that she made out with me for the first time a while ago during our last game. "Well, I guess...Ezra?" Sabine answered, unsure of it. "Then kiss him." Ketsu ordered her. Yes! She sighed, came over to the chair that I was sitting in, got on my lap, and then we made out for the second time. We broke away after a while, and then she went back to where she was sitting. "Thanks for that, Sabine." I said, flashing her a flirty smile similar to how I did the first time I met her, which earned me a heavy eye roll from Sabine.

"My turn. Ketsu, truth or dare?" I asked her. "Dare." she said with a smirk. "Since I kissed Sabine earlier, I now dare you to make out with Alex." "What now!?" Alex responded to that. "You're awesome when you have that expression, Alex." Ketsu said seductively, walking up over to Alex, and put her leg on top of his legs, extending it across. This caused Alex to blush heavily, his face now becoming bright red. "And that's just the way I like it." she added, then pulling in Alex for a kiss on the lips. They made out passionately, and then they broke away after about five minutes, even with Ketsu getting on top of him and pinning him down to Sabine's bed at one point. "That was illicit." Ketsu commented, walking back over next to me and taking a seat.

"I'll go. Sabine, truth or dare?" Alex asked her, his face not red anymore. "Dare." she said, her face showing a smirk, liking the way how this game was going so far. What did that Lothalian have in mind? "I dare you and Ketsu to pucker up, and kiss until you need to breath." "Ooh." I reacted, a smirk coming up across my face. Ketsu came up to Sabine, and they started caressing each other everywhere. Then they kissed on the lips, and then they took their kiss to bed. Ketsu got on top of Sabine in bed, Alex standing up and moving to where I was, where me and him were spectating them. "Great go on that one." I said, me and Alex fist bumping, our faces filled with smirks, and then we went back to watching Sabine and Ketsu making out in bed. They broke away after a good ten minutes.

"That was lovely." Sabine seductively said. "You're lovely in bed." Ketsu seductively replied, switching places with Alex. This game was awesome so far when it was just us four teens playing ourselves.

"I'll go now. Alex, truth or dare?" I asked him. "Truth." he replied. "How was that kiss with Ketsu?" He blushed, and then said, "Lovely." "Not too rough?" I asked him, my smirk becoming bigger. "Nope." Alex answered. "Alright then. Who wants to go next?" I asked the group.

"My turn." Ketsu said. "Sabine, truth or dare?" "Dare." Sabine answered, smirking, waiting to see what else was up for tonight. "I dare you to take off your top, and keep playing in your bra." Alex's jaw and mine both dropped at that. Sure we had a crush on Sabine, but I mean seeing her this way? This was gonna be awesome. Sabine complied, still smirking, removing her armor, her body glove on her upper body, leaving her in her pink bra. This was amazing. She was blushing heavily, but this was hot so far.

"I shall go now. Ketsu, truth or dare?" Sabine asked her. "Dare." she replied, smirking heavily. "I dare you to strip one of the boys and leave them in their underwear." "What!?" Alex and I both reacted at the same time. In our boxers, in front of two chicks? This was gonna be embarrassing if they chose me. "OR, why not both of them?" the bounty hunter inquired, Sabine's smirk becoming more and more. "Actually, not a bad idea, Ketsu. Go for it." she replied, Ketsu walking over to us. Okay, now this was even more embarrassing. She undid both of our belts, and dropped our pants, leaving me in my orange and black striped boxers and Alex in his plain purple ones. We blushed, and then the game went on from there.

"My turn. Sabine, truth or dare?" Alex asked her. "Truth." she replied. "If you were able to date anyone, would you date a guy who is younger than you by a year or two?" "That depends on the guy. If it comes to you...how old are you? I forget." "16, a year older than Ezra. And you're like 17 or so, Sabine?" "Yup. If he was younger like around your age, Alex, than I would date him depending on personality and whatnot." "Explains much. Who's next?"

"My turn." I said.

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"Sabine, truth or dare?" I asked her. "Dare." she replied. "I dare you to put on one of Alex's wrist blasters, and activate his newest modification on it." "And what may that new modification be, Alex?" "Sabine, I'm not telling you. Here, catch." Alex said, tossing Sabine one of his wrist blasters. Sabine put it on her right wrist, and before we all went outside, Alex and I put on our pants, and then we headed out. "How do you activate your new modification?" she asked Alex. "Slide the toggle down to the second to last dot." he instructed her. Sabine did it, aimed, and when she fired, flames came out of it. We were all stunned at this. "Woah, talk about makeshift Mandalorian flamethrowers." Ketsu reacted to that. "I've been using these wrist blasters for a while, and though they're not Mandalorian, they do the job alright, Ketsu." Alex replied. "Sabine, how was that?" "Sweet. Mind if I do it again?" she asked. "Go right ahead." he replied. Sabine aimed and fired, and after that, we went back to Sabine's room on the Ghost. When we got back, Alex and I took off our pants, and the girls sat next to each other on Sabine's bed. Before we continued the game, Alex's wrist blaster was handed back to him, where he put it on his bed in Sabine's room, which was her upper bunk.

"My turn. Ketsu, truth or dare?" Sabine asked her. "Dare." she replied. "I dare you to kiss Ezra." "No problemo." The bounty hunter came up to me, and kissed me with passion on the lips. Though this wasn't Sabine that I was kissing, Ketsu was still good. "Lovely." she commented with a smirk after we broke apart.

"Can I truth or dare two people?" Alex asked us, which earned him a nod from the rest of us. "Anyway, Ketsu and Sabine, truth or dare?" he asked them. "Dare." they both said at the same time. "Since you stripped us of our pants, I now dare the both of you to take your pants off." The Mandalorians blushed heavily, but for Alex and me, this was a perfect comeback for earlier. The girls did it, Sabine appearing in pink panties that matched the color of her bra, while Ketsu's were white. "And your top as well, Ketsu." Alex added. "Nice!" I said, me and him high fiving. Ketsu sighed, then removed the top of her armor, revealing that her bra was dark blue.

"That does it for the both of you." Sabine said teasingly to both of us. "You got anything better on us, Sabine?" I asked her. She and Ketsu looked at each other, then fist bumped. "Boys, truth or dare?" Sabine asked us. Alex and I looked at each other. "Dude, she's probably gonna dare us to take off our tops." I whispered to him. "Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing." he whispered back. "Don't say dare, say truth." "I'm with you on that, Alex." We faced the girls again. "Well?" Ketsu inquired. "Truth." I said. "Come on! We both wanted to make a comeback on you!" Sabine exclaimed, but that smirk of hers was there, me sensing that something was coming.

"Would the both of you rather kiss Hera on the lips passionately, or take Ahsoka to bed with you?" Sabine asked us. "What? We're not even interested in either of them." Alex said. "Oh, yes you two are. What would you rather do, lothrats?" Ketsu asked us. "Kriff, just answer, anyone." Alex told me, whispering. "Fine, you win, girls. Alex and I would much rather take Ahsoka to bed because I think togrutas are beautiful." I answered plainly. "Fair enough. Boys, any of you wanna go?" Sabine inquired.

"I'll go. Alex, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare." he replied. "I dare you to put on Sabine's helmet." He found Sabine's helmet on her desk that she uses for drawing, and put it on. "How do I look?" he asked us under the helmet. We couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "Honestly with that pink Mando plate and Sabine's colorful helmet, as well as you in your shirt and boxers, you look like a dork." Ketsu commented, which only sent all of us into laughter. Even Alex laughed at that.

"My turn now. Ezra, truth or dare?" Alex asked me. "Dare." I replied. "I dare you to put on Ketsu's helmet." "It's back in the Shadowcaster. I'll go get it." the bounty hunter said, leaving Sabine's room, and then came back quickly, still in her bra and panties with her helmet. "Nobody caught you outside?" Sabine asked. "Nope. I was quick in and out." Ketsu replied, tossing me her helmet. I put it on. "How do I look?" I asked under it. "With both of you in our helmets and in boxers, you two look like a bunch of dorks." Sabine said, Ketsu and her laughing hard.

"Anyway, Sabine truth or dare?" Ketsu asked her. "Dare." she replied. "I dare you to kiss Alex under the helmet. Meanwhile, I'll kiss Ezra under mine." "With pleasure." Both of them walked over, Sabine getting on top of Alex's lap first, smooching her own helmet, and then Ketsu got on top of me, me seeing through her visor her lips and tongue turning me on as she kissed her own helmet.

As we were in the middle of it, the door opened up. We stopped immediately, and saw that it was Kanan standing at the door. "Hi." I said, awkwardly. "Hi. I came to tell you all that once you're done with whatever it is you all are doing, dinner's ready." my master informed us. "We'll be there in a little bit." Sabine said. "Oh, and put on some clothes for crying out loud before you come to the dinner table." Kanan added, walking away afterwards.

Sabine and Ketsu got off of both of us. "We'll continue this later, guys." Sabine said, putting back on her clothes, us doing the same thing. "Agreed with that. That was a nice round though." I said. "It was, and it will get better." Sabine teasingly said, stroking my cheek. Okay, that was new. She and Ketsu headed out, leaving me and Alex standing there. "Sabine did not just do that." Alex said. "She did. Did Ketsu do the same thing to you?" I asked him. "Yup." he responded.

"What do you think is gonna happen when we continue?" "I don't know, Alex, but we'll find out. Let's go get some food, I'm starving." "Right behind ya, Ez."

 **Later that night**

"Dare." I replied to Sabine's question that was truth or dared on both me and Alex. "I dare the both of you to take your tops off, and that's payback for earlier." Sabine dared us. Alex and I sighed, taking off our tops, still in our boxers and helmets.

"My turn, and I feel like it's time for an elimination round if anyone's ready for one." Ketsu said, all of us nodding and smirking. "Good. Sabine, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to leave the room and the Ghost, and play porn videos outside at imperials at full volume." "And what happens if I refuse to, Ketsu?" "Then you're eliminated from the game, and you get a punishment as well." "Fair enough, old friend."

 **(Note: Though there was a mention of pornography, there will be no descriptive sex in this just to clarify.)**

Sabine grabbed her data pad, looked up a porn sight on the holonet, put on her clothes, and took off. "Wait til we see some of their reactions." I said, thinking that this was gonna be awesome. "Which reminds me, Ez." Alex said, pulling out something near his bed. "What is that?" Ketsu asked. "It's a makeshift drone that I made using some spare parts. This is just made for my own recreational purposes, and I wanted to test this thing out today. So let's fire this thing up." Alex said, using his data pad to take control of the drone. We all sat next to each other on the bottom bunk as Alex controlled his drone, leaving the Ghost and flying into Garel city.

"Where the heck is she?" I inquired, the drone still flying around with no sign of Sabine coming up on the camera. Finally, once we started hearing moans from the camera's audio, we found her. "Make sure she doesn't know that we're watching her. I wanna surprise her at the end." Ketsu told him. "Right. I'll set the drone down on this rooftop, I can get a good visual of her from here." Alex replied, the drone landing.

While we were watching the drone footage, we saw Sabine in her helmet and gear walking around, playing loud porn videos. She was just walking around with her data pad in one hand, everybody else giving her looks while she kept on nonchalantly walking by pedestrians and imperials. "Hey you!" we heard an imperial call out to her. Sabine kept walking and did not answer. "Alex, fly over to her, we're losing her." I told him. "On it." Alex replied, shifting over to a slightly taller building.

"What do you want?" Sabine asked him. "What do you think you're doing?" the imperial asked her. "What's it look like? I'm walking home with my data pad." Sabine answered. "Yeah right, Mando. Where do you live?" "Look, does it matter!?" "Actually yes it does. Where do you live?" Sabine did not respond and instead increased the volume of the moans coming from the porn video.

"Watching pornography out in public is punishable by imprisonment. Now hand over the data pad and come with us." "Actually no it's not. You're just saying that so that you could arrest me for your own pleasure. I know that just for a fact." "Ketsu, is it true?" I asked her. "Not really, but they don't care usually in reality, but they do in a case like this. Sabine and I were classmates back on Mandalore at the academy, so we know." she replied.

Sabine increased the moans even louder, to the point where stormtroopers were surrounding her, blasters drawn. "Quick, what's that!?" Sabine distracted the troopers, pointing her finger in the sky. They fell for it, and she used one of her miracles to get away from them. Alex followed her as she went into an alley. "We lost her. Back to duties, men." we heard an imperial inform his squad. Sabine then headed back to the Ghost, where Alex followed her with his drone.

"By the way, how did you manage to get a good range on it?" Ketsu asked. "Just used various upgrades and parts to increase coverage." Alex answered, Sabine returning. "So?" Ketsu asked her. "Other then some trouble along the way, I got through with it." Sabine answered, stripping down back to her bra and panties. "Oh we know." I said. "How?" she asked. "Alex." I told him, his drone entering the room.

"You were watching it unfold?" "We were, Sabine. Looks like you're okay...for now." Ketsu reminded her. "Alright, guys, let's move on."

"I will go now." Alex said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

"Sabine, truth or dare?" Alex asked me. "Truth." I answered. "Were you creeped out when my drone ended up following you earlier?" "I didn't notice it until it flew in, so yeah, I was pretty shocked."

"My turn now. And it's time to eliminate someone here." Ketsu said with a smirk. "Ezra, truth or dare?" she asked. "Dare." he replied. "I dare you to kiss Alex...on the lips!" Ezra started gagging after what Ketsu dared him to do, and so did Alex. "But we're not even gay." Alex said. "If you refuse to kiss Alex, you are eliminated from this game." I reminded Ezra. "I'd much rather be eliminated than kiss a boy on the lips!" he said. "Oh, so you want out? I thought jedis learn to persevere through stuff like this." Ketsu said, smirking. "Yeah, but kissing Alex, what were you thinking, Ketsu?" "Ezra, do it or else." I said sternly.

"You know what? I'm done here. I'm not kissing a boy today, I'm done. I'm out, good luck to you three. Hey, Kanan, could you teach me that trick you were talking about earlier?" we heard Ezra ask Kanan as he made his way out of the room.

"I can't believe he actually left." Ketsu said, both of us giggling. "Yeah, but seriously, kissing Ezra on the lips?" Alex said. "Alex, you're even lucky that I told him specifically that he was gonna get eliminated and not you, so be happy while you're still in the game." Ketsu reminded him. "Right. We'll just see who actually will win this one. Game on, girls."

* * *

 **I do apologize for the very short chapter. I'll continue the story once you guys have given me suggestions for truths or dares in the next chapter, and who gets eliminated next. I'll also brainstorm some ideas as well.**

 **Also, in terms of Ezra walking out on that dare from earlier, that was all my idea**

 **Post your suggestions please.**

 **Mandorebel2 out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to a guest for suggesting part of what happens in this next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

"Ketsu, truth or dare?" Alex asked her. "Truth." she said. "Was me kissing Ezra on the lips apart of your intentions for this game?" "Yes it was." "Well, in the meantime, I'm going to the bathroom, girls. I'll be back in a bit." Alex left, and it was just me and Ketsu.

"I have a plan." I said to her. She smirked at that, and then we started devising a plan, a plan that's really going to get Alex eliminated, that is unless he can survive what I had in mind.

* * *

 **5 minutes later**

 **Alex's P.O.V**

I came back in Sabine's room, and I was surprised what I saw when I got there.

The room was dark, with no Sabine or Ketsu in sight. Something told me that they were going to do something real bad to me to get me eliminated. I took a deep breath. "You can do this, Alex, just remember your training. Don't give in and persevere." I said to myself. Just after I said that to myself, three claps sounded off in the room, the door closing, leaving me in complete darkness. I turned to see where the claps came from, candles igniting all over the room, and Ketsu and Sabine were there, both of them still in their underwear, smirks on both of their faces.

"Nice to see that you could make it, Alex." Ketsu said. "Sabine, Ketsu, what's the meaning of all this?" I asked them. They both chuckled and then Sabine put a hand on my shirtless chest. "Sabine, what are you..." was all I could say before running into something from my roommate pushing me back. I turned around to see what it was, and it was a board, big enough for this thing both of the girls were pulling on me. "Girls, what's happening?" I asked with fear in my voice. "Nothing, Alex, absolutely nothing at all. Let's just say, Ketsu sort of dared me to do this to you." Sabine then pushed my arms apart, and tied up my wrists with ropes!

"What is this!? Let me go!" I demanded. I then felt them tie the top of my feet up as well. Now I'm really scared of this all. "Let me go! What did you girls have in mind?"

"Well, for starters, let's just say that we're trying to test you." Ketsu answered, coming up to me and stroking my cheek before kissing me on the lips. "By tying me up? Seriously, have both of you Mandos gone mad!?" "You could say that. Here's your test, Alex: play along with what we're doing now in our truth or dare game, and if you resist us or deny to do anything we say, you are eliminated. Got it?" Sabine asked me, getting her face in close, a look of seriousness on her face. I nodded. "Good." she responded, her look becoming an amused one, then she kissed me.

"So, Alex, truth or dare?" Sabine asked me. "Truth." I said. "Do you wish to be released now and continue on with the game as if nothing happened?" "Yes." "Too bad, lothrat! You're stuck here, and to make things worse, say dare every time Ketsu or I ask you truth or dare. If not, you're done for. Got that?" "Yes." "Good."

"Alex, truth or dare?" Ketsu asked her. "Dare." I replied. "I dare you to not move a muscle while Sabine draws you like that. If you flinch, something is going to happen. You're going to get whipped by me!" Ketsu took out a whip and whipped Sabine's bed with it. "Got that, lothrat?" "Yes."

Sabine set up her board with a large piece of paper, and then started drawing me.

A few minutes into it, and though I have not been whipped yet, I was starting to get tired. I felt like I was going to give out at any second now, my trying as hard as possible not to flinch while more and more sweat dripped down from my head to my body. Ketsu caught me, and she came over to me, smirking, me trying as hard to not flinch with her this close to me. "What's the matter? Feel like you're about to give out?" Ketsu asked, stroking my cheek. "Nope, not at all." I answered, even though I really felt like moving now. "Are you sure?" Ketsu asked, kissing me on the lips. I was sweating like crazy now, shaking my head as more and more sweat dropped down as I felt like I was literally going to give up now.

"Sabine, how are far are you into the drawing of Alex?" "A few more minutes, Ketsu. I'm almost done here. Just need to get that detail in there." she answered, looking at me and smirking, Ketsu whipping the floor.

"Alex, you do realize that you could give up now if you so desire?" Sabine asked. "I do, but I'm not going to give up." I said, trying extremely hard to not flinch.

"Done." Sabine said. Ketsu walked over to her, both of them giggling hard. "What did you draw, Sabine?" I asked her. "Show him." Ketsu said.

* * *

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

I flipped the pencil drawing over for Alex to see, and I was just waiting for the reaction to spill out of him. At least he wasn't prepared for what Ketsu dared me to draw, even though she told me to draw Alex tied up to the board.

When he saw it, his jaw dropped hard, and he flinched finally. "Sabine, what the actual force is that!?" Alex angrily questioned me, which only got me and Ketsu cracking up at his reaction. "Just a little bit of imagination I had in my head." I lied.

"But seriously!? Me and Ezra, MAKING OUT!? WE'RE NOT EVEN GAY, SABINE, YOU AND KETSU KNOW THIS!" Ketsu and I bust out in laughter after his reaction, both of us on the ground and bawling hard. "It's not funny! God for bit, Sabine, what if Ezra overhears us and he finds out!?" "Find out about what?"

We turned to the door of my room, and Ezra was there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Ezra, just the man I wanted to see! And before you ask what happened, this was Ketsu's dare clearly, and look what Sabine claimed she had in that 'imagination' of her's!" Alex exclaimed. "What are you talking about?" Ezra asked. "Should we show him?" Ketsu whispered. "Yeah." I whispered back.

I flipped the drawing so that it was facing the doorway, and Ezra saw it all, his jaw dropping open. "You see what I meant, Ezra!?" Alex asked. "Girls, is this seriously about that dare?" Ezra asked me and Ketsu. We blushed heavily. "Well, yeah." I answered. "But we're not even gay." Ezra said.

"I'm done here." Alex said, who was a bit calmer now, and actually laughing a bit at that drawing. He then cracked up even harder, even Ezra did as well. "I'm seriously done here now. Ketsu, you may as well whip me and have me eliminated." Alex said.

"Not just yet, Alex." Ketsu replied. "Before that, truth or dare? And you can now pick either now." "Truth." Alex replied. "Just to be clear, you and Ezra are straight, right?" "For crying out loud, Ketsu, I told you for the last time that Ezra and I are straight. Now that I gave you my answer, can you untie me from here?" "Sure thing." I said, walking up to Alex and untying him.

"Finally! It feels good to move again. I'm out." "Hold up, Alex." Ketsu said. "To add on to this, even though you are now eliminated with Ezra, I dare the two of you to show Sabine's drawing of you two to the rest of the crew." she dared him. "Do we have to?" Ezra groaned. "A dare's a dare, Ezra." Ketsu reminded him. "Oh, and come back with the drawing and tell us what the others thought." she added.

Alex left my room with my drawing with Ezra, and now it was down to just me and Ketsu. Just before we started off our last round, Alex and Ezra came back. "What did they think?" I asked them. "They basically said that you have a crazy imagination sometimes." Ezra answered. "Oh, and can we leave the drawing here?" "Sure. Now if you'll excuse us, boys..." I shooed them.

Once the door closed, it was time to finish this all.

"Well, Ketsu, it's just you and me."

* * *

 **Leave me suggestions for truths and dares for the last chapter please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter of Truth or Dare is here. Enjoy the finale.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

"So Sabine, truth or dare?" Ketsu asked. "Dare." I replied. "Before we get to the major one..." "Oh? Ketsu, what is it?" "You'll see, old friend. I dare you to go to your fridge and sneak two drinks for us, then meet me outside." "Anything else I should know about this dare?" "Wait for it. Now go."

I headed to the fridge, checking around and making sure nobody was around, then snuck two bottles for me and Ketsu. I headed to my room to put on my armor, then I went outside. When I got outside, Ketsu was there, in her armor and helmet. What was going on?

"You made, Sabine. Lovely." she said. "I got you your drinks, so what's going down?" I asked. "Give me one of the bottles, then you'll see what I have planned for us. But first, do you want to go?" "Yes." I handed her a bottle, then asked her,

"Ketsu, truth or dare?" "Truth." "What is actually going down in this?" She took a second to remove her helmet, then we clicked the bottles and drank from them. I gotta admit, this stuff tasted really heavy. "Since you really want to know, Sabine, I'll tell you. But first...Sabine, truth or dare?" "Dare."

"I dare you to fight me in hand to hand combat. No rules, no boundaries, no nothing. The loser is eliminated from the game totally if one of us loses the fight. Can you handle that?" "So be it, Ketsu." I got into my guarding stance, but Ketsu wasn't in her stance. "Before we fight, I dare you to convince the others to come watch us, that is if they want to." "Ketsu, really?" "Sabine, really." I sighed as I walked back inside the Ghost.

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"Wait, wait, do you remember when the guy cussed his boss out like crazy then exposed himself in that one scene?" Alex asked, both of us unable to contain our laughter. We were talking about a movie we saw a night or two ago in my room, which was an M-rated film. We saw it while Zeb was out with Kanan and Sabine on an evening supply run, so we took advantage of that. Though it was M, it was extremely funny though.

"I know, right? Oh wait, do you remember that scene when he ended up provoking a lothcat, then it scratched him, and while he was fighting the cat off, do you remember when he ended up taking off his pants when he tried to forcefully remove the cat then it scratched his legs like crazy?" I asked him, laughing hard. "Ez, that was awesome. And do you remember when the guy claimed that the cat couldn't get him then it scratched his 'thing?'" Alex and I were laughing hard at that scene when he brought it up. "That scene never gets old." I replied.

Just as we were talking, I sensed that Ketsu and Sabine were up to something outside. I sensed what Ketsu told Sabine. _"I dare you to fight me in hand to hand combat. No rules, no boundaries, no nothing. The loser is eliminated from the game totally if one of us loses the fight."_ "What?" Alex asked me. I told him what I just sensed, and he said, "Dude, that's practically gonna be Mandalorian combat to the death." "I don't think so honestly." I replied. "And you're right on that one, Ezra."

Just as Alex and I heard a voice, we turned to the door of my room, and saw Sabine standing there. "Yeah, Ketsu kinda dared me to convince you guys to come watch us fight." Sabine explained. "I'd much rather not witness two Mandalorian girls we played truth or dare with get beat up in a fight and end up suffering heavy injuries, thank you very much." Alex responded. "I'm with you, Alex. Sabine, before you go off, do you want to watch that movie that Alex and I watched a night ago that we were talking about earlier later?" I asked. "Maybe later, Ez. I'm off. See ya, boys." "Later, Sabine." me and Alex said at the same time. Sabine took off, about to fight, which kinda wanted me to see how this would go.

"Alex, you still got your drone?" "Yes I do. Why? Do you want me to spectate the fight with it?" I nodded. "Sure. I kinda changed my mind also. Let's go to my and Sabine's room and watch this go down on my pad." "Right behind ya."

When we got to Sabine's room, Alex got the drone out from earlier, then Alex took it off and got eyes on the fight, while keeping out of sight. This was gonna be an interesting way to end truth or dare.

* * *

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

Ketsu and I got in our fighting stances, waiting for one of us to swing first. We circled each other, our hands up, both of us looking for an opening.

Ketsu came at me first, getting me in a two legged takedown and taking me down, getting me in a guard move. As Ketsu started punching me, me blocking my face, I crossed my legs around her body, pulled her in with them, then I pushed my legs down with force. Then I flipped her over, landed a couple of good punches to her face, then I got up. I kicked her on the ground in the stomach, then she swept me and took me down. I rolled over and landed a good roundhouse kick to her face, getting up. "Is that the best ya got, Ketsu?" I mockingly asked.

She got up and came at me with various punches and kicks, me blocking all of them, until she landed a good sidekick to my body. Ketsu then came at me with a roundhouse kick that was going to my head, until I trapped her and took her down, landing a couple of good punches to her face with my right hand, her face starting to become bloody.

"Nice to see you remember your combat training." Ketsu commented, getting up quick and throwing a spinning back crescent kick to my face, me falling hard on the concrete. "Har'chaak!" I growled at the pain from the impact. "Oh, what's the matter, Sabine? Feel like you're going down?" Ketsu mockingly asked me, kicking me in the face again. I surprised her and took her to the floor. "I think you're losing this fight. There's no way in the name of the Manda'lor that I'm losing a fight in a truth or dare game." I replied, kicking her in the face then coming down on her arm, in which I put my right knee on her arm, then applied an arm bar to Ketsu. Though Ketsu has been known, to me at least, to take pain pretty well, she was not expecting where I applied the arm bar.

I went for a pressure point that's just above the elbow, and it caught her by surprise alright. I could tell from Ketsu's groans that she was trying so hard to fight it, but in the end, she tapped out, making me the winner of the truth or dare game.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Nice to see that you still got it." Ketsu said, me helping her up. "Good fight, old friend." "You too, old friend. Should we go inside and get cleaned up?" "I'm with you, Sabine."

Just as me and Ketsu headed back to the Ghost, we saw a familiar looking drone. "Sabine, if that drone is who I think it..." She was cut off when we heard slow claps coming from the entrance to the cargo bay of the Ghost, and it turned out to be Alex clapping. He also had his data pad tucked into his arm when he was clapping, which meant that he and Ezra probably were spying on our fight.

"So, it looks like Sabine won truth or dare by the looks of things." Alex commented. "Yeah, it was kinda Ketsu's..." "Sabine, you told me and Ezra earlier, remember?" "Yes I do, Alex."

Ketsu and I walked passed him and headed to the med back, where I got some first aid supplies and cleaned up our cuts from our fight, then we headed to my room, where we saw the boys there, as well as Alex's drone, sitting next to his top bunk.

"That was a good game, guys." Ezra said. "Yeah. We should play again sometime, us four again. It was really fun when it was just us four." Ketsu replied. "I'm with you on that one, Ketsu." Alex responded. "And good job on the win, Sabine." Ezra commended. "Thanks, Ez. Anyway, since it's already late and I'm just about tired, you guys ready for bed?" "I was just about to go and get ready for bed anyway." Alex said. "Same thing. Ketsu, I guess this is goodbye for now." Ezra and Ketsu shook hands, then brought it in.

"It was fun playing with you three. Alex, good meeting you." Ketsu said, shaking hands with Alex, then bringing him in. "You too, Ketsu. Hopefully one of these days you'll join the rebellion. We could always use more allies." Alex pointed out. "I know, but I just don't think I'm ready yet to join up with a rebellion. Maybe one of these days though. Sabine, it was nice to see you again." Ketsu and I brought it in. "You too, old friend." I said. "Later, Specters." Ketsu said, walking away from us and heading to the Shadowcaster, where we followed her, stopping in the cargo bay. Before she entered, she turned to us and waved goodbye to all of us, the three of us waving back. And then Ketsu took off into the stars.

After we said goodbye to Ketsu, we went to bed, and we were fast asleep.

 **Later**

 **A day before the Mystery of Chopper Base**

As the new rebel base was just finishing construction, Alex, Ezra and I were talking about memories we had as we were hanging out in the base, watching the stars of Atollon's sky. Today was the first anniversary of when Alex joined us, and we were reliving old memories with him.

"Hey, remember that truth or dare game?" Alex asked. "Yeah. Remember how I tied you up?" I asked him. "Sabine, don't bring that up again. It was uneasy, and you knew that." "I know, Alex, but still. It was funny." "Come to think of it, guys, it was pretty funny." Ezra said.

"Yeah. Which reminds me, it's been a while since we played truth or dare." I said. "We should play again though." Alex replied. "Definitely, but maybe some other time. I'm ready for bed." Ezra said. Alex and I said that we were ready for bed as well and then headed back to the Ghost.

When Alex came in and crawled into bed, he said, "Hey Sabine?" "What's up?" I asked. "Truth or dare?" "That one game we had just never gets old." "It was great reliving that memory again. Goodnight, Sabine." "Goodnight, Alex."

And we were off to bed.

* * *

 **And that's that. The fight was all my idea.**

 **In case you don't know, "Har'chaak" means dammit or something like that in Mando'a.**

 **Thanks for reading this, and Mandorebel2 out.**


End file.
